Sailor Moon: Rise of the Black Zodiac
by AppleRose
Summary: This is a Sailor Moon story I still am working on. The story line takes places after the R series and is a mixture of the anime and manga, more heavily on the manga. I hope you all enjoy it very much. I've selected the K because of the fighting and such.


Papillion Rose

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon:

Rise of the Black Zodiac

By Amanda Hughes

Prologue

The Stage is Set

The Sol System was a barren wasteland now that the Silver Millennium nothing but a shattered kingdom filled with blackness all around it. Yet the Earth knew not of this and floated silently in it's revolution and with the other planets revolving around the sun, who as always sat stoically in the canvas of black. It was the quite and dark, the hauntingly peaceful sort of peace that was brought upon because of death.An ominous aura that filled vast space with dread. It was a dark time in the Sol Kingdom.

Suddenly, a light shone off the face of the Earth. A small but sincere pinpoint of light a spark. It was life, a symbol that peace would be reborn. A sign for a better future. For as the old saying goes, out of chaos there would be peace.

Chapter One:

A rose by any other name.

June, the happiest time of year since it was a time of summer fun. The sky was blue and the sun was warm. It had been exactly two months since the sailor senshi of the Sol System destroyed the Black Moon Crystal and helped Chibi Usa save her home. It had also been two months since they seen her off as she returned back to the 30th century, her home, and now a happy future.

Out on this beautiful day were the people of Tokyo, but more important, were the warrior, princess, and future Queen of the White Moon Kingdom, Usagi Tsukino, along with her was her love, prince and future king, Mamoru Chiba. The two were out enjoying the peacefulness of the day and finally started to feel them relax and return to normal. As they walked Usagi thought back to see her future self as a strong queen and the power that had been granted her. She could still feel it lingering inside her new brooch that was blessed with the queens power.

"Its like nothing has really changed, huh Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked.

"Hai," Mamoru said. "Except for us, the people's minds have been wiped clean of those horrid memories."

"Hai," Usagi whispered and nuzzled into Mamoru's arm.

The painful memories soon came back to Usagi. She saw how Chibi Usa had become the Wicked Lady and nearly destroyed everything. Had not Sailor Pluto, a senshi still new to the team, stopped time, breaking the sacred taboo, and ultimately killing herself before her fight would ever begin. Usagi had cried deeply at the loss of a fellow warrior, but knew her sacrifice was not in vain, for it saved the future.

"You're thinking of them aren't you Usa-ko?" Mamoru asking, knowing fully well the answer.

"Hai." Usagi said holding back her tears this time. "In a way, I miss Chibi-Usa, and feel sorry that we lost Pluto."

"One day, we will see them again Usa-ko." Mamoru said in comfort. "One day."

"Some day." Usagi smiled at this thought.

Meanwhile in another part of town a young girl is gazing out her window. She had long, thick, curly, pink pigtails that just reached her shoulders. She looked over the city with wide eyes, amazed by what she was seeing. As she looked, a taller young lady came up behind her and gently touched her shoulder.

"Enjoying the view Sada-chan?" she said.

"Hai!" she shouted. "Noah-san we're so high up!" she giggled.

"That we are Sada," Noah said as she walked over and sat on the bed.

The little girl known as Sada turned around and sat with the older girl named Noah and rested her head on the older girls lap. Noah smiled at this and petted the younger girls head.

"Onee-san," Sada said, implying the older girl was her older sister. "Why did we have to leave mommy and daddy?"

"I'll tell you that when the time is right Imoto-chan," Noah said. "Right now, lets enjoy our new home." She smiled. "Now then, how about we go out and see what this new city has to offer us?"

"HAI!" Sada giggled and jumped off the bed.

Noah looked out the window at all the people and cars. She slowly smiled as an idea entered her head as her sister ran to the door. Before joining her Noah looked down at the windowsill and saw a small silver heart shaped locket sitting there. She blinked wondering where this come from and picked it up to look at it. Noah didn't remember ever getting such a necklace before and turned to ask her sister when she saw the younger girl looking back, ready to go on their outing. Forgetting her question at the sight of such an excited smile, she stood up. Getting up Noah smiled as she went to join her little sister as she picked up a purse and put the necklace on while Sada picked up a bunny purse pack. With their hands interlinked the two walked out.

While all seemed peaceful in its own way out among Tokyo's people, not all was in its right place. High out in the sky, around the very sun itself, no one seemed to have taken notice to the dark circle that started to take form around the hot sphere. It was a halo effect, which now a days was not an uncommon thing to see in the summer, which is probably why no one took any real notice of it.

"Such silly humans," a voice called out. "They barely even take the time to notice things that happen around them."

"Because with all they do, they see no reason to take mind till it's too late." Another voice chimed in shrilled sound.

Several voices giggled and laughed to this answer till slowly thirteen figures began to take form. Each one ranged in different size from one looking like a small child to another looking like elderly person. The figures soon took their form of what looked to be people, yet at the same time, they were not.

One of the figures, a small boy, looked out over the people. He was a young lad that was probably no more then six dressed in the fashion of a child who had been playing games of cowboys and Indians, he himself was dressed as a cowboy, with what looked almost like an arrow in his head coming from the forehead to the back. He looked at the people going all around and turned to the twelve with him.

"These humans." He said. "They move so fast, don't they ever play?"

"I am afraid not Speidel," a woman said coming up behind him. She was dressed in a burned dress, with burn scars across her face and parts of her body. "Humans, have too much time on their hands to play."

"Why is that Kriticos?" he asked again.

"I am afraid I can not answer that." She said.

"Because all they know is work work work….humans…." a rather elegant woman stepped forward, wearing an elegant ballroom style dress, with what looked like might have been a rope collar around her neck. "All they care about is themselves."

"Now Mennel," Kriticos said. "This is not for us to decide but our master."

Mennel rolled her eyes and looked down with the others at the people walking around. Smiles were over some of their faces while the one's known as Speidel and Kriticos held sad expressions on their faces, knowing good and well what was soon to happen.

Back on Earth

"I feel so different," Minako said as she looked at her new wand.

The four guardian senshi all looked at their new wands. The four of them had been blessed with new stronger planetary powers by Queen Serenity and could feel the new power radiating in the new items

"But what of Pluto?" Makoto questioned. "If there are more soldiers, then where are they?"

Makoto looked at Luna and Artiems. The two cat guardians thought about this for a moment then finally looked at the other girls.

"There may be more of us." Luna started, "But the memories from the past are still uncertain. If there are others out there, then we will need to keep an eye out for them."

"If we do find new senshi's…." Rei questioned. "Then would that mean a new enemy is on the rise as well?"

"Maybe…maybe not." Artiems answered. "But it is a risk we must take, for it is our duty to protect our princess and our prince, along with this world and universe."

"Hai." The four said in unison.

"This city is so big onee-chan!" Sada said gazing in wondering at the high buildings of Tokyo.

"Its not like Kyoto is it?" Noah giggled softly holding her sister's hand.

"No! Its so big!" Sada repeated still looking up. "Where do they keep the shrines and everything!?"

"Oh, I'm sure the shrines are all here somewhere." Noah said looking around. "I wouldn't let us move to a new place and not expect us to find a place to worship in imoto-chan." Noah smiled softly and picked up her little sister.

Sada smiled at this as her sister started to carry her around. The two looked on at more of the sites they seeing till they came across a large crowd of people were running down the sidewalk. Noah hurried over to the other side of the road to get out of everyone's way, afraid she would lose her sister in the crowd. Looking up she tried to see what the people were running from, only to see a horrid looking creature.

The creature looked almost like a man, yet, it was so hard to tell. He wore what looked to be a straight jacket that was left unbuckled, so the sleeves flew about as he moved his arms. Over his head looked like a iron bar cage, with a hole opened in the center, either by his own doing or by some other force to bend the bars back it seemed. He gave a screaming like laughter as he threw knives about at people, and as what looked fire coming from his mouth. He laughed about as he caused his destruction, and turned towards the only few people left, two of them were Noah and Sada.

Down the street was Usagi and Mamoru. They also saw the people running away from the sight of the man in the straight jacket. Slowly Usagi came and took Mamoru's hand and gave it a tight squeeze.

"Yoma." Usagi whispered to only where Mamoru could hear.

"Usa-ko." Mamoru whispered back. "You need to transform!"

Without saying another word, Usagi grabbed hold of her brooch and held it close to her chest and said. "Moon Cosmic Power, Make UP!"

A power surged through Usagi's body, it was the power blessed by the new Queen of the White Moon Kingdom. Opening her eyes, Usagi had become the legendary solider Sailor Moon, and Mamoru had become Tuxedo Kamen. Standing side by side they hurried into the fight.

Noah looked up with fear as the man in the straight jacket was coming towards her and Sada. She held her sister tight as she soon felt like every muscle in her body was being torn apart. Tears came down her face as all she focused on was her sister, and the growing pain taking her over.

"Onee-chan…." Sada looked up at her sister with fear, wondering what was happening to the older girl.

She dropped to her knees as a soft rose colored light surrounded Noah's body. Just as the straight jacket man came to try and attack Noah, a single rose came between him and the glowing girl. He turned to look up in the direction the rose came from.

"Who dares stops me," he said in a screetch sounding voice. "Who dares to stop Wyler the Jackal?"

"You don't look like any jackal I have ever seen." Said a voice from above. "But if you want to know who stopped you then look no further." Coming forward was Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen.

Sailor Moon pointed her wand at the creature, "You have destroyed these people's day, and for that I will not allow it! I am Sailor Moon, and by the grace of the moon I will punish you!"

Wyler looked with a smirk at the two and soon lunged at them in attack. The three started to fight, not knowing of what was going on with Noah or Sada.

"Onee-san…" Sada started to shake her sister. "Onee-san, what's wrong?"

The glow started to take over Noah's body and soon she disappeared into it. The glowing form soon stood up, and soon caught the attention of the fighting senshi and man looked over to see what was going on. Where once a young lady stood, a girl in what looked to be sailor senshi uniform.


End file.
